Such a low thermal source is available in the environment in the form of waste heat, viz. from plants, incinerators and other combustion sites, in the form of solar heat and in the form of terrestrial heat obtainable at mineral springs, etc. These low thermal outputs have been believed to be impractical and have not been utilized effectively heretofore, especially for the production of electric power.